In semiconductor process, optoelectronic process, pharmaceutical process, chemical process, food process, or other processes, preparations mixed by different liquid doses are often required to prepare the product or to aid the production. During the material-mixing process of the preparation production, a large volume difference may exist between different liquid doses due to reacting time and mix ratio, in other words, the multiple liquid doses have, between them, a high mix proportion/ratio.
Conventionally, liquid doses having a high mix proportion/ratio between them are mixed by controlling the feeding ratio and injecting the liquid doses with a single injection hole or injection channel, wherein the liquid dose with smaller quantity is injected into the liquid dose with larger quantity by a single point and then the two liquid doses are stirred to mix them together. However, the mixing result obtained by this method is poor. In addition, in situations where there is a fast reaction between the liquid doses, the mixture may have defects, like acid-base neutralized polymer, unsuccessful mixing or poor mixing, due to the fact that the liquid doses were unable to be distributed evenly in the mixing process. On the other hand, the conventional mixing devices used in the semiconductor or optoelectronic factories are mostly equipment consist of large tanks combined with long pipeline systems, which take up a large space and is difficult to be moved or is a fixed facility.